<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Superboys][Smallville][titans]Double Conners by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527768">[Superboys][Smallville][titans]Double Conners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superboys 同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Superboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner干Conner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conner Kent/Conner, Conner Kent/Conner Kent, Conner Kent（Smallville）/Conner（Titans）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superboys 同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108991</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Superboys][Smallville][titans]Double Conners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Superboys][Smallville][titans]Double Conners<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》《Titans》<br/>
Cp：Conner Kent（Smallville）/Conner（Titans）<br/>
双Conner拉郎，为了区分姑且称二人分别为“Conner Kent”(Smallville)和“Conner”(Titans)。 <br/>
保留Conner Kent长得像Lex、Conner长得像Superman的设定。 <br/>
设定二人超能力完全觉醒，都会飞。 <br/>
Double Conners<br/>
某日，Conner Kent戴着光头头罩伪装成Lex，潜入Luthor集团浪，偶然发现了Conner的事。 <br/>
Conner逃亡途中，Conner Kent及时救下了Conner，凭借轻车熟路带领Conner逃脱了追捕。 <br/>
Conner疑惑Conner Kent是谁，Conner Kent表示他是他哥，并解释了一番。 <br/>
Conner自带学识记忆，虽然还是不太理解，但是还是接受了Conner Kent的解释。 <br/>
Conner Kent把Conner带回了农场。 <br/>
虽然农场的地早就租出去了，没啥农活要干，但是毕竟各种工具还在，Conner Kent带着Conner开着拖拉机扛着电锯浪了半天，天黑了。 <br/>
晚饭过后，Conner Kent给Conner收拾房间休息，结果Conner习惯性地在Conner Kent面前全裸了。<br/>
看着Conner健壮的身体，瘦削的Conner Kent不由地咽了下口水。 <br/>
Conner疑惑地看着Conner Kent，Conner Kent鸡动地摸了摸Conner的大胸，问Conner可以帮哥哥个忙吗？<br/>
Conner不疑有他，自然应允。 <br/>
没想到Conner Kent直接把Conner扑倒了，边亲边摸，欲望高涨。 <br/>
Conner虽然啥都不懂，但是毕竟有双亲的记忆，还是反应过来哥哥要干啥了。 <br/>
Conner按住Conner Kent，问Conner Kent，他们是兄弟，干这个不好吧？ <br/>
Conner Kent解释，确切的说他们只是克隆，不是真兄弟，没问题的。 <br/>
Conner接受了这个意见，毕竟虽然他还不太理解，但是是成年人的身体，经Conner Kent这么一挑拨，他也鸡动了，情欲渐起。 <br/>
不过Conner毕竟没有实战经验，一切还得Conner Kent教导。 <br/>
Conner Kent让Conner悬浮起来，自己也脱了衣服，与Conner激情云雨。 <br/>
而且由于二人都是悬浮的，不用担心弄坏家具，所以全力以赴毫无顾忌。 <br/>
不知过了几天，调整了多少姿势，交换了多少次上下，尝试了多少种玩法，爆发了多少次琼浆，以致于屋子里到处弥漫着浓郁刺鼻不忍直视的石楠花的味道，和噼里啪啦稀里哗啦的扰人噪音，二人还是没有停下来的意思，情欲依旧热烈昂扬，无穷无尽。 <br/>
毕竟，拜氪星基因所赐，二人贤者时间极短，基本上可以无缝连续对战；再加上俩人吃不吃饭无所谓也不怎么会饿，所以，干嘛要停下来呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>